


Someone to Belong To

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Mine [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek takes what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Belong To

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2006.

Radek Zelenka was a very unhappy man. Not because of where he was, despite the constant possibility of being drained of life by Wraith, and not due to Rodney McKay, because despite outward appearances, Radek knew that Rodney respected him and the yelling was simply his totally inept way of communicating. No, Radek was miserable because he was horny and because the person he wanted could break him in half with one hand. He didn’t actually mind that, found it arousing if truth be told, but the problem was that he wanted to claim Ronon Dex, claim him, fuck him, mark him, and make him know that he belonged to Radek Zelenka.

Radek sighed.

~*~ 

"Ahh, lunch," Rodney sighed as he dropped into a seat at a table across from Radek.

"And entertainment." Radek tilted his head toward a table off to one side where Col. Sheppard and Maj. Lorne were sitting together, papers on the table in front of them, clearly having a working lunch. "Do you think he’s finally moved on to the military against his own rules?" Radek paused to shove a forkful of something approximating tuna casserole into his mouth. "Though I wouldn’t have thought the major would mark the colonel like that."

Rodney chuckled around a mouthful of food, almost choked, and grabbed for his water to clear his airway. "The major?"

"True, Col. Sheppard is unlikely to bed his second in command," Radek agreed after a moment. "But he’s been through everyone except the military and his friends. Though I suppose there’s no reason he couldn’t go back to someone he’s already done... Ronon, do you think? He’s certainly big enough to merit a second try." Radek gave the Satedan a frankly lustful stare, tamping down a surge of possessive jealousy.

"Ten to one he’s a bottom slut; you should give him a try, Radek," Rodney smirked.

Radek licked his lips. "Do you really think so?"

"Look at the man; he’s obviously in need of someone to take him in hand, if nothing else to get him to bathe more often. He’ll underestimate you."

"Hrm." Radek ate more of his lunch while watching Ronon speculatively. "If he kills me, I will haunt you forever," he suddenly announced before getting up and heading toward Ronon.

"Trust me," Rodney called after him, "all those military types do."

Nearly every head swiveled to stare at Rodney, then followed his gaze to Radek, who flushed but continued toward his target. He halted directly in front of the big Satedan. "How do you feel about men?" he asked abruptly.

Ronon tilted his head to look up at Radek, his jaw working as he chewed his mouthful of faux-tuna, studying the smaller man for a long moment before swallowing. "Depends."

"That’s not really an answer, you know," Radek said, leaning closer.

"If you’re asking me to fuck you, the answer is no." His answer was growled around another mouthful of food.

"Actually, I was thinking of making you hold on to the head board, putting a cock ring on you, and not letting you come for a few hours while _I_ fuck _you_."

Ronon made a small choking sound before swallowing his food, his dark eyes never leaving Radek’s face. Pushing his tray away, he stood though Radek didn’t move back as he did so. "Your room?" The words were even gruffer than usual.

Radek’s lips curved in a slow smile before he pushed his glasses up. "That will work very well, yes." He ran his eyes over Ronon hungrily, making Ronon take a deep breath, his posture turning ramrod straight though he kept his head slightly lowered. "Mmm, you do know how the game is played, don’t you? Come." Radek turned and walking out of the messhall, not looking back to see if Ronon was following.

Barely hearing the hushed comments that surrounded them, Ronon trailed three steps after the scientist, his gaze still lowered though he was acutely aware of Radek in front of him. Halfway to the transporter, Radek suddenly spun around, pushed Ronon against the wall, grasped a handful of his hair and pulled his head down to take his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss.

Ronon groaned in response, his mouth opening beneath Radek’s in greedy acceptance of the kiss as he spread his legs, lowering himself slightly at the same time he pressed forward, rubbing up against the length of Radek’s body like a huge jungle cat.

The sound of a startled exclamation and something hitting the floor eventually had Radek drawing back. "My room will have fewer interruptions." The blue eyes sparkled wickedly behind his glasses as he looked up at Ronon. "Rodney told me that you seemed to like being ordered and collared on Olesia. I think I’ll have to find a collar for you."

A shudder ran through Ronon’s large frame, and he leaned in toward Radek before snapping himself upright again.

"Mmm, you do like that, don’t you? I’m sure I have a nice, supple piece of leather that will work. It’ll match the one I wrap around your cock to keep you hard."

Ronon shuddered again, and a low moan escaped his lips as his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

Radek led the Satedan into the transporter and then to his room, pausing to lock it behind them. He had no intention of allowing them to be interrupted for anything less than a Wraith attack. "Strip."

The command had barely left his lips before Ronon responded, dragging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, then removing an impressive pile of knives before getting his boots off. He straightened up to undo the buttons on his pants, loosening them, then sliding the leather down over his hips, stepping out of them to leave himself bare except for the Wraith-bone pendants hanging down on his chest.

Radek looked him up and down with appreciation, the bright gaze pausing at the impressive erection, and he smiled. "Someone took the time to train you well," he murmured. "Don’t move." He turned to retrieve a small chest which he set beside the bed before opening it. He drew two lengths of leather out, one narrower than the other, and he walked back to stand in front of Ronon while he knotted the thicker strip around the Satedan’s throat, tight enough that he would feel it but not enough to impede his breathing.

Ronon gave a visible shudder, flexing his neck muscles under the constricting band, but he stayed still as ordered, the veins throbbing in his forearms the only indication of the tension coursing through him.

"Good." Radek stroked Ronon’s chest in approval before beginning to wind the remaining strap around the Satedan’s heavy cock and balls, firmly binding him. "Perfect," he breathed, leaning down to suckle briefly on the head.

A choked sound escaped Ronon’s throat, and he tipped his head back to lean against the wall as his eyes closed, his chest heaving as he struggled to remain still.

Radek looked up, watching Ronon as he slowly took him deeper, and still deeper until the head was lodged in his throat and he swallowed. The flat, muscled stomach above him clenched as Ronon fought his own reflexes. Radek drew off just as slowly and patted the taut abdomen as he stood up.

"Turn around."

Ronon did as ordered, twisting around and facing the wall, his arms staying at his sides, his weight balanced equally on his slightly spread legs.

Radek undressed hastily, then leaned in, sinking his teeth into the hard muscle of Ronon’s shoulder, hard enough that the Satedan felt it but without drawing blood. He smiled at the shudder and slowly explored the muscular back, biting and licking in no discernible pattern. He licked a path along Ronon’s spine, not stopping until his chin was pressed between Ronon’s cheeks.

"Please," Ronon whispered, his breath coming in short pants as he rested his forehead on the wall, droplets of sweat running down his chest and back and a line of precome oozing down over the leather that bound his erection.

Humming with pleasure at forcing the plea from Ronon, Radek slid a little lower, his tongue lightly tracing the deep crevice until it reached Ronon’s hole. He lapped at it, then blew lightly. That earned another moan, and Ronon widened his stance slightly, his hands twitching as he fought to remain still.

Grinning wickedly, Radek licked him, then pressed the tip of his tongue against Ronon’s opening, not hard enough to slip past the tight muscle, just teasing him, making his muscles twitch and another ragged plea escape his lips.

"Oh yes," Radek murmured, pushing a little harder so that he was fucking Ronon with his tongue.

Ronon’s hips bucked back once, the slap of his cock against his stomach audible over his gasps.

Radek reached around to pump Ronon’s cock as he continued playing with his ass, loving the sounds and the tension in the big Satedan’s body, tension that only grew higher as evidenced by the tremors running through the thick muscles. Despite it, Ronon didn’t make a move to try to direct what Radek was doing though his fingers twitched in time with fingers and tongue.

Radek suddenly stopped what he was doing. "Can you take it like that, or do you need lube?"

It took Ronon a moment to answer, and when he did, his voice was a low rasp. "I can take it."

"Then suck me now and get me good and wet," Radek said huskily.

Waiting only until Radek straightened up behind him, Ronon spun and sank to his knees, taking Radek’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it, groaning deep in his throat as he laved the hot, hard flesh with his tongue. Radek tangled his fingers in Ronon’s hair and rocked forward, pushing into him before forcing himself to draw back.

"On your hands and knees," he rasped.

"Yes sir," Ronon whispered before situating himself, his head bowed so that his dreadlocks fell around his face and his legs spread wide.

Radek paused for a moment to admire the sheer beauty of this man who was now his, but looking wasn’t enough; he needed to touch, to claim, and a moment later he was dropping to his knees between Ronon’s legs. With one hand resting on the curve of Ronon’s ass, he grasped himself and moved into position, pushing forward slowly but insistently. Muscles clenched, then instantly relaxed as Ronon pushed back, moaning as Radek slid deeper into him.

"Perfect," Radek breathed. "And mine now. Say it!"

A huge tremor wracked Ronon’s body, and his head bowed even lower. "Yours. I belong to you."

"Good," Radek praised. "Very good." He stroked Ronon’s back as if gentling a restive horse, stilling as his balls came to rest against Ronon’s ass and he could go no deeper.

"Thank you, sir," Ronon responded immediately even as he clenched his ass down around Radek’s cock, massaging it.

"Radek," he corrected. "I am not military. I prefer you to use my name." He rocked his hips minutely, the motion barely perceptible.

"Yes, Radek," Ronon answered, holding himself still as he waited for further instructions, though a muscle was twitching in his shoulder. Radek leaned over him to mouth that spasming muscle. He straightened up again and brought one hand down sharply on Ronon’s ass.

"Fuck yourself on me. Make me come."

Ronon groaned and pushed forward, feeling Radek slip out of him, then slammed back to fill himself again, his own cock slapping against his belly as he repeated the move over and over.

Radek groaned, fighting his urge to move. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not this first time, but he was going to hold on as long as he could. "Very good," he murmured.

The praise only spurred Ronon on, and he sped up his rocking, gasping out his pleasure as Radek’s cock rubbed over his prostate with each stroke. Radek groaned again, his balls drawing up as the pleasure climbed, and then he cried out sharply and drove forward as he came. Even as he felt Radek come, Ronon continued moving, his own cock throbbing under the bindings wrapped around it, each pulse ratcheting up his own arousal though it was made even greater because of the knowledge that he would only find release when Radek allowed it.

"Mmm, good," Radek panted some moments later, stilling Ronon with a hand on his hip. He pulled free and went to lie on the bed, looking over at the tense man. "Come here, over me. I want to suck on you."

Ronon scrambled to his feet, much of his natural grace lost in the urgency of the moment, and, after Radek was comfortable on the bed, he crawled up the length of the smaller man’s body until he was kneeling over him, his cock even with Radek’s mouth.

Radek curled an arm over Ronon’s hips and opened his mouth, drawing Ronon in to suckle hungrily and making Ronon moan, his fingers fisting in the sheets as he bucked forward before catching himself and holding still again. Radek continued to suck Ronon until he felt the spasms that would have heralded his climax without the bindings, and then he let his head fall back. Staring up at the darkly flushed cock, he lightly traced it with a single finger.

Ronon managed to hold himself still, but a rough whimper escaped his lips, and he shivered, a bright pearl of precome appearing at the head of his cock and dropping down onto Radek’s hand.

Laughing softly, Radek raised his hand to his mouth to lick it clean. "As it’s the first night, I won’t make it too hard on you." He reached for the bindings around Ronon’s cock. "Do _not_ come until I tell you. Once I remove the strap, I want you to sit on the bed, your back against the wall, facing me."

"Yes, Radek," Ronon nodded, steeling himself for the rush of sensation that would roll over him when the bindings were removed.

Suddenly realizing that Ronon had said nothing that wasn’t in direct response to a question, Radek said, "I don’t require silence from you, Ronon. I want to hear you talk, for you to tell me what you feel." He continued unwrapping the leather and laid it aside.

Ronon took a breath and worked his jaw experimentally, his cock twitching at the freedom. "Good. This is good."

"Yes." Radek piled the pillows behind him so he was comfortable as he watched Ronon settle into the position he’d ordered. "Now jerk yourself off for me. Next time I’ll let you come while I’m fucking you."

As he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke, Ronon lifted his head to meet Radek’s gaze, his dark eyes bright with need. "That would be even better," he murmured before beginning to jerk off in earnest, his hips rising up to meet his hand. It only took a few strokes, and he was coming, groaning out his pleasure under the bright blue of Radek’s gaze.

"Next time," Radek repeated. "This time I wanted to watch you." He reached over, dragging his fingers through the semen spattered on Ronon’s belly.

Ronon nodded. "Whatever you want." He smiled slightly at the last, his teeth white against his dark beard.

"This is going to be fun," Radek said delightedly, his smile making Ronon chuckle.

"Especially when you tell McKay about it?"

Radek chuckled as well. "He’s the one who encouraged me to do something instead of assuming you preferred to be dominant."

"Smart man or Sheppard told him." Ronon sighed and arched into Radek’s touch when he kept sliding his fingers over Ronon’s stomach.

"Both probably," Radek decided. "But it doesn’t matter. However it worked, it did."

Ronon nodded before growing serious again. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"I also don’t want a servant, Ronon. What I want is for you to come lie here with me. I plan to enjoy the advantages of having someone as big as you in my bed." Radek smiled broadly.

The larger man relaxed at that, and his smile returned as he reclined against the pillows, waiting for Radek to settle over and against him.

Radek purred, and Ronon sighed in contentment wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"Much better than my mattress." Radek turned his head to kiss Ronon’s chest. "I will be very angry if you get yourself killed on one of the colonel and Rodney’s insane missions."

"Better stay alive then."

"Yes," Radek said emphatically. "And right here."

Ronon nodded and was silent for a long moment. "It’s good to have somewhere to belong," he finally murmured.

"And someone to belong to?"

"That too."

"Good!"


End file.
